In various situations, individuals and/or groups may participate in electronic meetings. Electronic meetings may be interactions among individuals facilitated by various electronic means. For example, electronic meeting applications (or processes, and so on) may facilitate speech-, text-, and/or video-enabled communication sessions among a plurality of individuals. In certain instances, electronic meetings may include text-based chat sessions (e.g., instant messaging sessions). In certain instances, administrators (and/or others) may send invitations to attend an electronic meeting to various desired participants. For example, with respect to a meeting utilizing an instant messaging session (e.g., an ad hoc meeting to discuss a project via a group chat facilitated by an instant messaging application) an individual may send an invitation to various other individuals (e.g., using the instant messaging application, a calendar application, or other means) thereby inviting those individuals to participate in the meeting. Individuals may maintain various statuses with regard to availability for text-based chat and/or other electronic meeting functionality. For example, an individual's status may indicate whether she is online, offline, busy, available, and so on (e.g., with respect to particular applications or forms of communication, such as instant messaging).